


Who Do You Ship? - an IFD Story Set

by angelholme



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who (2005), Frozen - Fandom, Once Upon a Time (TV), Press Gang, The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, IFDrabble, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelholme/pseuds/angelholme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In honour of Internation Fanworks Day, I am trying something new - a series of drabbles about characters who may ship other characters.</p><p>Based on a suggestion from the IFD Post on AO3, I just thought it might be fun, and would give me a chance to write in fandoms I might not usually write in :)</p><p>(If you come looking for any of the relationships in the tag, you are going to be sadly disappointed. This is a series of stories about shipping, not about the characters that are being shipped)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Once Upon A Time In Arendelle

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to the owners of their respective stories - I don't know who I am going to write just yet, so I can't be more specific. 
> 
> I will try to avoid insulting anyone else's ship/OTP, but if it turns out I do cause some offence, I suggest reading something else and ignoring me :)

"Their lives were in danger, and yet - even as the moment of crisis approached - The Queen could not take her eyes off the blonde sherrif. She let her gaze wander up and down the young woman's body. She realised she was smiling as she thought about those arms encircling her, the chest pressed against hers, the lips touching her lips......" Elsa looked down at her sister, breaking off from reading the story Anna had written "You really wrote this?"

"Are you saying it isn't true?" Anna asked. Elsa blushed.

"That's beside the point" She replied, making Anna grin.


	2. SlayBot1901

“SLAYER!! I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!” Buffy jumped to her feet as Spike came crashing into The Magic Box and stalked over to her “Do you know the name Slaybot1901?”

“Where did you hear that name?” She asked, suddenly worried.

“I found it on AO3, as the author of a dozen fics” He paused, looking angry “Fics where a dark, broody vampire with a soul gets all smoochy with a ‘bleach-blonde Billy-Idol wannabe’ ” He paused “And there are a lot of wrestling scenes with hot oil and leather thongs” He stared at her “Do you wanna explain?”


	3. Charlie's Musings

As Charlie Skinner leaned back in his chair, his mind drifted to the two reporters currently out in Russia. Ever since he had seen them together for the first time – The Deep Water Horizon story, he remembered - he knew they belonged together, and he’d tried his damnedest to make it happen. And now – with that Hallie girl out of the picture – he thought they had a real chance.

“At last” He thought, as – on the TV – Bree sat down next to Sloan, ready for his Newsnight interview “At last, something is finally going to go right in this place”


	4. First one to call us Yankee Doodle Danday gets set on fire

JUNIOR GAZETTE – LATEST VOTE

Daymes – 12 votes  
JayJay – 9 votes  
Spynda – 8 votes  
Boss-T – 8 votes  
Lymes – 7 votes  
Jaminda – 4 votes  
Lames – 1 vote  
Like – 0 votes  
Damson – 0 votes  
Spay – 0 votes  
Yankee Doodle Danday – 0 votes  
We all knew it would happen and it took them five bloody years to sort it out – 0 votes

“Would you care to explain this?” Lynda asked Kenny in a tone that could have frozen a volcano.

“It’s like this, Boss” Kenney smiled “We know you like Spike, so we’re just deciding on what we’ll call you when you start dating”


	5. My Whole Damn Fleet

Skye logged into her account on her favourite fanfiction site. 

AO3 Account - Mary_Sue_Poots

STORIES   
Grant Ward/Skye - 9 stories (all deleted)  
Jemma Simmons/Leopold Fitz - 83 stories (all deleted)  
Grant Ward/Melinda May - 32 stories (all deleted)  
Skye/Mike Peterson - 2 stories (all deleted)  
Grant Ward/Melinda May/Skye - 1 story (deleted)  
Lady Sif/Grant Ward - 5 stories (all deleted)  
Phil Coulson/Lady Sif - 2 stories (all deleted)  
Phil Coulson/Melinda May - 31 stories

As she stared at the screen, one thought ran through her head.

"Reality didn't just sink my ship - it sunk my whole damn fleet"


	6. Amelia's Folly

The Doctor looked down in surprise at the story on the desk.

"After he accidentally saw her in the school showers, he realised that he wasn't gay - he just hadn't met the right woman. A woman who could stir feelings inside that had remained dormant for the past decade. Mels was that woman, and now he - Rory - would make her see that she was the one for him"

"Oh Amy" He said to himself "This is going to make some prime blackmail material in the future" He grinned, then picked up the notebook and walked back into The Tardis.


End file.
